Visit in Olympus Coliseum (Rewritten)
by Star Of Imagination
Summary: Here is the rewritten version of this gender fic. Fem!Ven story.


Visit in Olympus Coliseum

 **Here's my first Fem!Ven fanfic and how would happen if Ven was a girl in the Olympus Coliseum and what if Zack asked her a date.** **Besides, it's inspired by a great author named BriRy18 whom is my favorite because she writes well gender bend stories and I admire them so much. By the way, I changed lines and put some twists. Well, enjoy!**

Ven walked in the city, gazing at everywhere where she can find people to make friends after her sad last encounter with Terra and Aqua in Radiant Garden.

They left her alone, making her to be rejected by them. Terra became very distant when she managed to find him after Aqua accused him to come so close to the darkness which that angered him for that and felt to be betrayed and distrusted by their master, Eraqa. When she found him, he gave a small moment between them before leaving which she tried to hold her feelings back for him.

As for Aqua, she was definitely the one who changed between the three of them even since she became the new Keyblade Master. She harshly turned her down and ordered her again to go home because of something she didn't know why, maybe of this mission that Eraqa assigned her and Terra about the Unversed.

Sometime later, she met two boys named Lea and Isa. Lea was the only one to cheer up and advised her to make other friends than keeping the same ones she already had; Terra and Aqua.

Sighed slightly, the girl kept on walking until she heard feet behind her, running crazily and breathed slowly.

She turned and saw a little man-goat who looked panicked as he stopped before a wall in trying to regain his breath without noticing Ven.

"Oy, the kid's relentless." He said.

"Hi, is there something that bothers you?" Ven asked which made the little man-goat to yelp in surprise. He furiously turned to her.

"I told ya, I'm booked solid! N-O spells forget it!" He yelped before recognizing his mistake to yell at a cute young girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, a little damsel. And who in Halicarnassus are you, little green chick?" He asked while trying to flirt with her, which made Ven to stand uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm…" She was about to say her name just before someone else spoke in her place.

"Phil! I'm signed up! Phil!" The two turned to see an red haired young man wearing a white tunic running toward them. Ven looked intrigued about what the guy meant by 'signed up' while he stopped running.

"Alright, Herc, I heard ya!" Phil muttered with an annoyed face to the young man named Hercules, nicknamed Herc for short. "Now would ya keep it down already?" He said in hoping that nobody would harass him for something he didn't want to get involved in. But unfortunately for him, it was failed.

"Aha!"

A guy wearing a grey armor and a blue tunic and hid his face by a grey helmet ran to the trio with enthusiasm, while Phil groaned in defeat by giving to Hercules a glare.

"Beautiful… You happy now? You blew my cover!" Phil said to Hercules as the guy finally arrived.

"Alright, 'fess up." He said with excited face. "I asked around and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes!"

"True heroes!" Herc replied.

Trainer of heroes? True heroes? That made Ven more intrigued than before as she spoke in her turn.

"Really? He can teach that?" She asked to the boys as the soldier gave her a charming grin which made the blonde haired girl to be confused.

"'Of course, he can." He replied as he walked toward Phil. "C'mon, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero." He begged.

"Look, we've through this. I got two words for you… student-teacher ratio!" He said while Ven counted on her fingers.

"One, two… three?" She wondered confused.

"I already got my hands full with this one. C'mon, Herc." Phil replied as him and Hercules started to walk toward the stairs, but the soldier hadn't yet said his last word.

"I'm low-maintenance, I swear!" He said with a begging tone just before the Unversed appeared in front of the stairs.

"Unversed!" Said Ven while she quickly ran to the creatures with her Keyblade in hand.

"You know these monsters?" The soldier asked to the girl who nodded confidently.

"Yeah, I've already deal with them since I started my journey." She said.

"I see…" He said before him, Ven and Hercules took themselves in fighting positions to deal with the Unversed. "Hey, Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of!"

"And I'll help too!" Said Hercules before the three fighters started to battle the three fought every Unversed in their own, only Ven showed quick skills she taught by Terra and Aqua even though she used magic spells on the Unversed, which made the armored guy to be amazed about her. Once the Unversed battle was over, everyone took their breathes back before joining Phil.

"Okay… Changes of plans." He sighed while the three young teen watched him. "The Games are comin' up. So I'm gonna watch both of your matches… then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train." He explained.

"Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna sign up right now!" He said before leaving the place.

"Games? What games is he talking about?" Asked Ven to Hercules and Phil."It's an arena where warriors come to face each other after fighting opponents." Phil explained while turning to her.

"Really?" Said Ven as she looked excited and curious. "That sounds fun, I'm gonna sign up too!" Ven was about to leave to sign up for joining the Games, but Phil stopped her.

"Sorry, little cutie. Captain Eager there just took the last spot."

"Oh, too bad…" She said with a sad look, she wanted to sign up to fight opponents in order to prove to Terra and Aqua that she could handle herself and didn't need their protection, but now, her luck just faded away.

As for Hercules, he looked confused by his trainer's strange attitude.

"I don't understand. Phil, I thought you were my trainer."

Phil turned to him before he removed his sight to the stairs.

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you're gonna hafta go there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off." He said in walking away from Hercules. "Oh… and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him?" He said leaving a very confused and lost Hercules.

Hercules sighed in defeat with any clue what he could do now without Phil around. Seeing that look, Ven decided to make the first move to cheer him up because he reminded her when she felt sidelined by Terra and Aqua.

"Come on, don't worry. You're gonna fight a couple of matches without your trainer's help, it's no big deal. You can ask help from anybody else. I'm Ven by the way. Do you want that I help you to train before the Games start?" She asked nicely to Hercules who looked relieved.

"You'd really do that for me?" He asked to the girl who nodded with a smile.

"Sure". Added Ven with a smile that made Hercules to be more relieved and to have his confidence back.

"Thanks, Ven. I'm Hercules, Herc for short." He said as he handed his hand to Ven.

"Nice to meet you. You're gonna do fine." She said shaking her hand in Hercules's one.

"Thanks again, I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibules, okay?"

"Okay, I'm coming with you now." Said Ven as she and Hercules walked over to the Coliseum by taking the stairs. Once they arrived, Ven was more amazed than before by seeing the Coliseum for the first time; It was really huge and well built up. She followed Hercules in the vestibules to help him to train for the Games.

The training was very simple; each of them must break potteries to make more points. Ven was the fast one by breaking one of the potteries, but she was nice enough to let time to Hercules in his side. When she just broke a pottery, she noticed Phil who stood in the rows, watching Hercules. He walked away, leaving a confused Ven in the arena with his pupil.

The first phase of training was over, the two friends were back to the vestibules, but Ven was still intrigued why Phil watched Hercules from the rows and why Hercules wanted to become a true hero. She would ask him after their training will be over.

"Are you ready?" Hercules asked to the girl.

"Yep, let's go." She said.

The second phase of training was fast and easy for Ven and her new friend, Hercules. The two kept on breaking potteries everywhere until it was over.

Back to the vestibules, Ven finally got the chance to ask Hercules why he wanted to be a hero.

"So, you want to become a true hero, Herc?" She asked to her friend who turned to her with a nod.

"More than anything." He said. "See, my father is Zeus, the king of gods up on Olympus." He added which made Ven gasp in surprise.

"Whoa! Herc, you mean you're a god?" She asked.

"No, no. I'm mortal." He replied with a little sad smile. "When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and… figured out how to take away my godhood." He said by watching away with a sad look that made Ven to feel bad for him. Who was the responsible who dared to take Hercules away from his family and turned him into mortal? If someday she found the one who did that, she would make him pay for this. But she put this anger aside and remained concerned for Hercules.

"And this true hero thing?" She demanded again.

"It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to the Olympus." Hercules explained as he watched the trophies with determination

."Wow…" Ven looked amazed by Hercules's big wish to go back in his real home and be reunited with his biological parents, which pushed her to support him. She had a bit the same dream like him; she wanted to be a Keyblade Master with her two best friends and to prove them and their master that she could do everything in her own without needing their protection.

"I guess you really got your work cut out for you." She said with a smile to her friend. Hercules smiled back, but it was his turn to ask her questions.

"Thanks, but what about you? How come you're here?" Asked Herc to his friend, which made Ven to sigh in sadness.

"I'm…" She was about to tell him the reason why she was here, but her mind told her to not tell him the truth. "I'm just trying to make some friends."

She hoped that he trusted this tiny lie. She knew that lying was bad, Aqua once told her that, but she had no other choice than doing that.

"Well, I think it's already done." Said Hercules with a friendly smile, Ven gasped a bit as she looked at him with a confused look.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean we're friends already." He replied which made Ven to be happy as her heart felt warm and relief.

"Oh, thank you, Herc. You're right." Ven replied with a soft smile.

"Hi." Ven and Hercules turned their sights behind and saw the friendly soldier who walked toward them with a grin.

"See you guys spent time together." He said as he stopped putting him between the two friends.

"Oh, we were having training for the Games." Said Hercules.

"I see…" He turned to Ven with the same charming grin like he did in the town. "Hi."

"Uh… hi?" Said a confused Ven.

"I'd never see you here. You're not from this place, right?" Asked the mysterious soldier.

"Oh, well… I'm…" Ven wanted to reply but Phil's voice cut her off.

"Alright, you bunch of rookies." Phil started as he entered in the vestibules as he looked at Hercules the guy wearing a helmet. "It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up." He said firmly as the two participants and Ven looked on him. "All the matches are divided into two brackets… one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head to head in the championship match. Now I signed you two up for the West… 'cause they already got a heavy hittin' contender cleanin' over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafta hustle in there." He finished explaining while Hercules and the mysterious soldier nodded, ready to go in the Games.

"Now move those sandals." Added Phil as him and the two participants went towards the door, only Ven still stayed in the vestibules with an intrigued look about the rules of the Games.

"Heavy hitting-contender? I wonder what he looks like…" She wondered aloud as Hercules's voice called her out.

"Ven! C'mon!"

"Oh, okay! I'm coming!" Said the girl as she rushed to the door. Once she was outside, she went to sit in the rows for watching Hercules and the mysterious guy's matches. Both of them were really strong and fast by fighting the Unversed that played the opponents, Ven wondered where they came from and who was the one who summoned them in the Olympus Coliseum. Once all the matches were over and the final came up, Ven rose up from the rows and she went to Hercules who was talking with Phil.

"I guess we made it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you, Ven." Thanked Hercules who was very grateful to her.

"Good! The other kid'll be happy to hear that." Said Phil, but Hercules turned him with a frantic look.

"No! I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?"

"Hmph! "Bout time ya got it!" Scoffed Phil to Hercules as he went back to the vestibules while the mysterious soldier ran toward Ven and Hercules.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings." He started as he handed his hand to Hercules who nodded.

"Course not. Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." Added Hercules as he shook the soldier's hand.

"Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet." Grinned the soldier

"True." Chuckled Hercules.

In seeing that, Ven smiled at the two opponents as they went face to face while she sat in the rows, watching the two opponents fighting each other. Hercules started to make the first move, the soldier jumped back then he went to Hercules with his sword in hands. Hercules missed it as Ven watched the fight in awe.

"This is really close. Seeing the two fighting in a friendly competition… I don't why but it makes a little jealous." Ven mentally gasped by saying a word that was seemingly new to her.

Jealous? Was she really jealous?

She looked down on her knees, wondered if she was jealous to see how friendly rivals Hercules and the soldier were toward each other… just like between Terra and Aqua when they were still having training together. It seemed this was true to her. She was always being amazed of her friends's skills and how close they were, but inside of her, she was secretly jealous of them. She was jealous of Terra's strength and Aqua's knowledge and intelligence in magic and she never liked the way they treated her like if she was a child, though Terra liked to tease her every time which that made her to have a tiff with him. She then looked at Hercules and the soldier as a memory of Terra and Aqua appeared in her mind as they were in a sparring match.

This memory burst off when Phil's voice called out in panic.

"Hey! We got trouble!"

Ven gasped as she saw Phil at the door.

"There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget the match!" Said Phil.

"Real monsters?" Wondered Hercules.

"We have to stop 'em." Said the soldier with a serious tone.

Knowing it was the Unversed again, Ven rose up from the rows and she took her Keyblade in backwards as she rushed to the door, making Hercules, Phil and the soldier to look at her.

"Leave the monsters to me!" She said to them before running to the door. "You two focus on the match! It's too important for you guys!"

"Hey! Wait!" Called out the soldier as Hercules started to run after her.

"I'll help her!" He said by rushing toward the door.

Ven ran through the vestibules then outside, having to deal with the Unversed that barred her way to the town. She defeated them so quickly while running to the she finally made her way to the town, three Unversed waited her.

"You won't get past me!" She said defiantly to the Unversed then she gasped slightly by seeing that other Unversed came from two side, making them to be too numerous to fight. "They're too many. I'll be not able to defeat them all!"

Just then, Hercules came at her side, ready to fight the Unversed with her.

"Herc? But what are you doing here? What about your match?" She asked with a very concerned look.

"Forget the match." He said bluntly.

"What?" Said a confused and surprised Ven.

"No way I could let my friend fight alone, 'cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know… I'm gonna be one!" He said which made Ven to smile at him. "Come on, let's finish this together!"

"Alright! Stay sharp, Herc!" Said Ven confidently to her friend.

The battle against the Unversed was rough for the two, but in working together, they would defeat all the Unversed.

Ven fought some Unversed as she protected Hercules from them. When Unversed came to them, he took her by the feet and he was spinning her around to make a swirl in the airs to defeat some Unversed once this was good sign to throw her up on them. Once the battle was over, both of them were exhausted, but glad to resolve the problem.

"Sorry that I made you lose that match, Herc." Apologized Ven.

"Aw, come on, you don't have apologize. It was totally my decision." He replied as Ven gasped slightly to see a Unversed rushing forward toward Hercules.

"Look out!" She snapped out as the soldier arrived in time to slice the Unversed.

"Got it! Why you didn't save any for me?" He said to Ven and Hercules.

"Hey, you're here"? Asked Hercules.

"Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero too. I just don't run as fast, that's all." Replied the soldier to the two.

Ven was surprised that Hercules and the soldier gave up easily their match to help her on fighting the Unversed. .

"So… does it mean that you both threw the match, right?" She asked. "Who won, then?"

"I left first, so it's not me." Replied Hercules.

"Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you." Added the soldier.

"Yeah." Sighed Hercules.

"Hey! I never said I'd coach the winner!"

Ven, Hercules and the soldier turned aside and saw Phil who was walking forward towards them with a stern expression.

"I only said that I watched the match to make my decision up. Look, bein' a hero takes more than just muscles. Ya gotta have heart and care about people." He added wisely while continuing to talk. "And make sure both of you get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough… and that makes all the difference." He finished as Ven realized what he meant by that.

"Then you mean…" She said as the soldier cut her off.

"Ah, man, I was this close!" He said in defeat as he rose up with a smile, knowing he still needed to make efforts. "Well, that's life."

The soldier turned to Ven, Hercules and Phil.

"Oh, by the way, I didn't introduce myself to you guys." He said while taking off his silver helmet to show his face to the three with a cheerful grin. "The name's Zack. Congratulations, Herc." He added.

"Thanks, Zack." Smiled Hercules.

Then, Zack turned to Ven with the same charming grin which made Ven to be a bit uncomfortable, yet happy to see his face for the first time.

"Nice to meet you, Zack. I'm Ven." She started with a nice tone.

"Me too." He added as he handled his hand while Ven shook in it.

"Yeah well, we'll see if you're still thankin' him when I'm trough with ya." Said Phil. "You got a long road ahead of ya, champ."

"Hey, don't count me out." Added Zack while making some exercise. "I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!"

Ven went to Phil, she was wondering if Phil really wanted to stop training Hercules at all.

"Okay, be honest. You weren't really gonna stop training Herc, were you?" She asked.

"Of course not, I know that kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little... incentive." He said which made Ven to be relieved by hearing that as he turned his sight to the girl.

"It's Ven, right? Well, thanks to you, Herc has really shaped up. I owe ya, cutie." Said Phil by thanking the girl.

Ven smiled softly by feeling herself to be grateful as she turned her sight toward Hercules and Zack who were talking between each other.

"Oh, don't thank me, I'm just glad to make a good friend." She replied while thinking about Terra and Aqua.

"Somebody to share a laugh with… Like Terra and Aqua, we'll patch things up." She added quietly with a tiny smile as she went forward towards the stairs, knowing she had nothing more to do here until Hercules joined her.

"You're leaving?" He asked that his voice sounded a bit sad.

Ven turned to him with a little smile; she was a bit sad too but hoped that she would meet Hercules, Phil and maybe Zack someday.

"Yeah, sorry. My journey's not over yet." She said.

"But you'll come back, right?" He asked.

"I'll stop by once you'll become a true hero." She replied nicely as Zack ran forward towards to her.

"Wait! You leave already? Aw, too bad, I wanted to know you more." He said as he felt defeated which made Ven to be surprised and bit confused. "Well, it's okay, stop by once me and him are both true heroes." He added with grin.

"Uh, don't worry, it's no big deal. I'll back when you and Herc become true heroes, Zack. Maybe someday, we can spend time together." She added softly.

"Really? Oh thank you, you're a nice girl. Well, let me think what we can do…" He thought about while Ven, Hercules and Phil looked at him in confusion before he found quickly a proposition. "I know! What about a date?" He asked excitedly.

In hearing that, Ven's smile dropped as she gasped with a surprised, embarrassed and nervous face while blushing by a cute crimson shade. As for Hercules and Phil, they both blinked in confusion.

"W-What?! Uh, I-I… It's very nice from you, but I…" She said bashfully as she tried how to refuse this date nicely, but she didn't want to hurt Zack. "I'm not that kind of girl that anyone wants to date, sorry." She replied in hoping that Zack would understand it, but it seemed that he misunderstood.

"Ah, you're just shy, that's all." He said in grinning.

"Me, shy? Since what makes you think I'm shy?" Ven offended playfully.

"Yeah. One day, when we'll meet again once I'll become a true hero, you and I go on a date." He declared proudly making Ven to blush more.

"Zack, I just told you, I'm not someone who likes dates!" She retorted bashfully.

"Okay, so it's a yes, right? Thank you, I was right, you're really a nice girl!" He laughed playfully as he wrapped his arm around Ven who was very embarrassed with a red face, completely misunderstood her refusal. Ven, despite she wasn't agree to go a date with Zack, started to laugh widely in hoping to forget that while Hercules and Phil started to laugh with them. All together shared a good moment before Ven left this world to travel in another.

"Terra, Aqua... I don't know where you guys are, but I know you keep on fighting for the same dream we share together." Ven thought softly as she was far enough from Hercules, Phil and Zack as she taped on the trigger on her shoulder as her armor flashed on her and took out her Keyblade Glider and she flew off the sky.

She liked this visit in this world, she was happy to meet some new friends like Hercules, Phil and Zack, though she was still embarrassed about this date proposition. She hoped that he would never tell anything about that to Terra or Aqua, well, if one of them decided to visit this world too.

In the shadows, a girl with long black hair wearing a mask, a black top with red lines that looked like a heart, a black and red skirt and red boots, who watched Ven leaving the Olympus Coliseum.

"Oh, this little lamb stopped to be depressed after what happened in Radiant Garden? Hmph, it doesn't matter, the only thing I have to check on her if that she gets more stronger for the master's plans." The girl named Vanita said to herself as she took out her mask revealing her golden yellow eyes that had a dark and cold air and her face looked like Ven's.

"I wonder how Terra will react if he finds out about that "date" this funny guy of Zack asked to his precious Ven? Ho ho ho, it would be interesting." She added to herself with a smirk while remembering memories from Ven when guys went to her because of her beauty asked her a date which that made the girl to be uncomfortable. Shortly later, Terra came to her rescue and snapped to the guys to leave her alone with a dark and threatening look. The guys were both terrified of him and the nodded quickly and ran away from the two friends. This moment made Ven to be uncomfortable around with other guys, but for Vanita, it was a funny moment to her. But in a other side, Vanita was beyond furious that Ven hadn't realize that if Terra acted like that, it was because he was deeply in love with her and so overprotective toward her too.

She sighed as she pulled back her helmet on her face while two little demons were flying toward her. One of them was a purple fat one named Pain and the one was a skinny green one named Panic.

"Hello, Pain and Panic." Greeted Vanita with a boring tone to the two imps.

"Vanita, Lord Hades is awaiting you inside the building." Started Pain while Vanita rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm late, am I not?" She sighed as she followed Pain and Panic in the building where Hades was waiting.

Vanita and the two imps entered in the building and saw Hades who stood in front of them with a boring and impatient look as he narrowed his eyes on the girl.

"You must be Vanita. Well, my name is-..." He wanted to introduce himself but Vanita cut him off.

"I know, you're Hades, the Lord of the dead, brother of Zeus, King of the Olympus. You tried to take over Olympus, but you failed many time and my master told you that I would be a big help, is it?" Asked Vanita to a boring voice.

Hades fumed bit by the girl's rude tone and lack of respect toward him, but he didn't care and started to speak up again.

"Yeah, that's right. The old gramp told me that you and your little buddies can help me to overtake the Olympus and destroy Zeus for good." He said as Vanita nodded. "Well, that's exactly what I need to find my new dark warrior." He added.

Vanita narrowed her eyebrows in a slight confusion. A dark warrior? Why did Hades need a dark warrior in his schemes to conquer the Olympus if Xehanort sent her to help the lord of the dead?

"A dark warrior? Why for?" She asked as Hades grinned slightly while he started to explain why he did need a warrior.

"Because I need someone who's strong enough to beat Zeus and help me to have the Olympus for me while having darkness within him." He explained as Vanita sighed with a boring expression at the talkative god.

"Really? And what am I supposed to do?" She asked bitterly.

Hades smirked as he wrapped his arm around Vanita who grunted slightly. He remembered what Xehanort told him about Vanita; she was the one who can to summon the Unversed when she wanted at what moment so he was thinking that Vanita could help him to get his dark warrior.

"Well, for you it's very simple. You place your buddies in the Games as I find my dark warrior. Once I find him, I'll try to taint him with the darkness by givin' him some advises. When I finally convince him to play in the Games, you send your buddies to test him and once the final comes, he'll be my personal dark warrior." He finished.

This plan looked boring and a bit pathetic, but Vanita liked it, though she felt sorry for her Unversed friends to be set as tools in Hades's plan. Then she rose up her eyes to Hades who waited an answer from her.

"Alright, I help for that." She replied to Hades who smirked.

"Ha! I knew you would be agree with me. So, we're partner now?" He said as he handle his hand to Vanita who shook it with a malicious smirk.

"Of course. And who will be your dark warrior?" Vanita asked.

"You'll see soon."Hades smirked devilishly.

 **So did you guys like it? If you have something to tell, send reviews, bye.**


End file.
